Imaging devices, such as cameras and video recorders, among others, are capable of various exposure settings. An exposure setting may impact the camera's ability to focus on various targets. For example, an image including an over exposed or under exposed region may prevent the imaging device from determining whether the over exposed or under exposed region includes detail that may be used to adjust the focus of the imaging device.